ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin: Guide to PLD/NIN tanking by Thycian
Category:Guidescategory:Guides About this guide I wrote this guide, cause i wanted to put together all informations I have about the new wave of /nin tanking Paladins. This is only recommended for HNM and god fights. In exp parties you won't get hit that hard and need a fast hate producer like Provoke. So all things described in this guide refer to Lv.75 Paladins. I hope i get alot of feedback and suggestions to become better. I apologize for my bad english, this is not my native. Please tell me any mistakes. I hope you like it. Thycian How to tank as PLD/NIN Some people may may call this guide "Paladins want to be Ninjas". In some ways this is true. There are alot of things you have to do like a Ninja would. But on the other hand you do it completely different. First of all forget VIT and DEF. Your main goal has to be keeping up the shadows and holding hate. So you have to focus on Haste for shorter recast timers on everything, Enmity for more hate and HP in case shadows are down and you're being hit. How do I keep up my shadows First off all stack as many Haste as you get to shorten the recast time of Utsusemi spells, but dont forget that Haste caps at 50%. So if you already reached the cap, focus on another stat. * Haste from RDM, WHM or SMN: 15% * Advancing March caps at 9% * Victory March caps at 11% To shorten the casting time use Fast Cast items. There are two for Paladin: Loquacious Earring and Homam Cosciales. Fast Cast also shortens the recast timer. * Loquacious Earring cast -1%, recast -2% * Homam Cosciales cast -2%, recast -4% Use a shield. You have the Dual Wield ability, but it is more usefull to use a shield. If you block an attack with your shield while casting a spell, you wont get interrupted. Make a macro to switch in Shield Skill+ items in case of not getting up the shadows. How do I hold hate You don't have Provoke meaning you'll miss your best hate producer. But on the other hand you won't loose as much HP as you would as /war. Loosing HP always means loosing hate also. Seen that over a long fight you will hold hate better as you would as /war. Believe it or try it. Stack Enmity+ items and macro them in for any spells and jobabilities. I don't like to switch visible armor, cause its harder for healers to target me, but that's up to you. Use Flash as soon as it is ready. With capped Haste you can shorten your recast timer for Flash down to 27 seconds. Another good hate producer are your Cures. Cure yourself or your Alliance member if they get hit by AoE's or take other damage. Cure IV does more hate than Cure III but needs more MP and time to cast. Use it situational. Some PLD/NIN have a macro with -HP gear. Switching between this and their tanking gear results in loosing some HP which can be cured with a Cure III or Cure IV for additional hate. Tank Party Setup PLD/NIN, PLD/NIN, BRD, RDM, WHM, X The BRD will cast his two March songs, RDM for Refresh and Haste, WHM to keep you alive. The last spot could be any job you like. Maybe a WHM, COR or a second BRD for additional buffs like Ballad. Recommended Equipment As you will see there is alot of equipment that will take some efford and/or gil to aquire. I tried to show at least two items you can use for each slot beginning with the best. Some of these items are situational like Iron Ram Lance. Other items are only macro'd in for Enmity+ or Shield Skill+. I only listed the NQ versions (Macuahuitl NQ has no Enmity so i listed only the HQ version) - HQ's are always better. Weapon : Shield : Range/Ammo : Head : Neck : Earrings : Body : Hands : Rings : Back : Waist : Legs : Feet : Food : Macro suggestions Merit suggestions